Enteric delivery of functional materials in food applications has been limited. Enteric delivery systems are commonly utilized when the functional materials or medicaments are known to be sensitive to certain conditions such that they become less effective or if the functional materials cause problems for the user, such as stomach problems with aspirin. Further, enteric delivery systems are commonly utilized when the functional materials or medicaments are known to be sensitive to low pH or have undesirable flavor and/or taste characteristics which cannot be effectively masked by other methods.
Generally, enteric delivery, as most common in pharmaceutical practice, is accomplished by coating tablets and gel capsules. However, those particular delivery methods are not well suited for food applications. In particular, neither tablets nor capsules are sized to be integrated into most existing food products.
An alternative process for enteric delivery is microencapsulation. However, one issue with microencapsulation is the recovery rate, or microencapsulation efficiency of the process. Generally, a certain significant percentage of the material to be microencapsulated is not captured. The uncaptured material may be recovered for reuse, recycled, or a percentage of the uncaptured material remains adhered to the outer surface of the microencapsulated particulates.
In the situation where uncaptured material remains adhered to the microencapsulated particles, the product tends to have a taste profile associated with the uncaptured material, which is often undesirable. This is particularly true when the uncaptured material includes oxidizable triglycerides such as unsaturated and polyunsaturated lipids, oxidizable flavors and essential oils, or other organic compounds that may naturally have strong undesirable taste and/or flavor. For example, functional ingredients, such as essential oils, are known to possess health benefits and protect against intestinal parasites. However, one limitation of incorporating essential oils into foods and beverages is their strong pungent smell and taste.
Further, there have been a number of previous attempts at developing enteric delivery of functional ingredients, such as essential oils, for use at ambient and cold temperature. In one form, these materials may be provided in the form of powdered beverages. However, such systems fail to provide protection and taste masking at a temperature above about 35° C. as the enteric delivery system fails at elevated temperatures. For example, as the powdered beverage is hydrated and heated to form a hot beverage, the enteric materials used to contain the functional ingredients degrade, thereby releasing the functional ingredients prematurely, such as when the beverage is being prepared and/or when the beverage is introduced into a user's mouth. In this regard, the user may perceive any undesirable taste profiles of the functional ingredient. Moreover, if the functional ingredient is susceptible to degradation, such as in the user's stomach, the functional ingredient may not provide sufficient delivery of the desired beneficial effects.